


Coffee is love

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [269]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M, coffee shop AU, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:39:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4399445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where they meet in a coffee shop and it doesn't really go all that smoothly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee is love

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe Clint shouldn’t have come. Today was one of those miraculous days that his asshole boss actually let him have a day-off but Clint made a promise to Tasha that he’d come to this stupid blind date thing. 

He really should stop agreeing to do something when he hasn’t heard what the request was. 

But this was now. And now requires coffee because Clint really has no energy to pretend to be good company when Tasha’s friend’s friend who’d be just so perfect for Clint got here. Pepper’s words not his.

It’s not even like he needs a date or anything. Clint could get anyone he wanted in this city, (Shut up, Tony) it’s just that he’s not really looking for that at the moment. He’s not celibate (you can ask Thor, the guy that runs Clint’s favorite bar), nor does he have commitment issues but he is a romantic and really, who has time for romance nowadays?

Clint sighed heavily and took a look at the canned coffees Tasha and Pepper’s small cafe had on display. He didn’t want to spoil his coffee appetite for when his mystery date came here, so canned coffee it is. They’re not real coffee anyway, right? (Right?). There was only one can left of the strongest, bitterest coffee and Clint had a moment of quiet victory as he smiled to himself thinking that this might actually be his lucky day.

Clint grabbed the last can the same time another man did. 

He was going to let the guy have the can, honestly, he was, but the man made no move to be the better person and let Clint have it so the blond decided, _fuck it. I deserve this coffee._

“I’m sorry, but could you please let go of the can. I want it.” Clint said with the  _You can just fuck off_  as an undertone. He thought it went nicely with the statement. Besides, this way Tasha can’t scold him for being rude to her customers.

“Well, it seems we’ve reached an impasse since I also want this coffee.” The stranger raised him a challenging eyebrow.

Clint had a brief moment where he simply narrowed his eyes at the man. “No, actually, since I was first to grab it, technically it’s mine.” Clint went for the  _You wanna go? Let’s go._  undertone this time.

“ _Technically_ , we grabbed it at the same time, which is why we’re in this situation right now.” 

“Let me guess, lawyer?” Clint tried to put as much sneer as he could into the question. 

“Homicide detective actually.” The stranger huffed. “Let me guess, writer?”

“You’re not very good at your job, are you? I’m a graphics artist.”

“Well, to be fair, you aren’t dead.” The stranger smirked at Clint. “yet.”

Clint’s jaw fell open, “Are you threatening me? Over coffee? Seriously?”

“No, I’m pointing out a fact. Unless of course I was wrong for assuming you’re human.” The stranger said confidently. The fact that the guy didn’t look at all like a murderer made Clint a little bit uneasy thinking about how they’re never going to find his body when this guy decides he’s gonna kill Clint.

“Let go of the coffee. Please.” Clint gritted out.

“I can’t do that. I need this coffee.” 

“Not as much as I need it.” 

“I seriously doubt that.”

“You don’t know the lengths I would go for coffee.”

“I share the sentiment, but next time, maybe don’t say that to a homicide detective’s face.”

“I actually meant I’m going to call my friend,  _the owner_. I’m sure she can sort this out for us.”

“My thoughts exactly.” The stranger sneered.

Clint called out, “Tasha!” the same time the stranger called out “Pepper!”

Tasha walked out from the back room towards them and smiled. “Hi Phil, I see you’ve met each other.”

They both turned to the redhead and simultaneously said, “What?”

“Hey Clint, Hi Phil!” Pepper walked out of the back room as well, “I thought I heard you guys out here.” She plucked the can out of both men’s hold. “Don’t bother. I saved you guys some. It’s in the fridge. Let me just go grab it for you.” Pepper went back through the door.

Natasha crossed her arms on top of her chest. “You know, we really should take it as an insult that you prefer this canned stuff over our coffees.”

“Please, you know I love your coffees.”

“Yeah, but the canned one is a kind of inexpensive treat.”

“Exactly. It’s not like you give friend discounts.”

“And I’m technically broke for the rest of this month barring emergencies.”

“No money, no coffee. It’s just the fact of life.”

Natasha rolled her eyes at both of them, “Of all the things to bond over, you’d bond over canned coffee. Typical.”

“And being broke.”

“Ditto.”

“I think you guys mean being cheapskates.” Natasha smirked at them.

“Here you are, two canned coffees.” Pepper handed them. “On the house.”

Clint lit up as he accepted the can in. “See? I can already tell you’re perfect for each other. You’re wearing the same smiles. It’s like watching children be given candy for the second time.” So did Phil, apparently. 

“Coffee is love.” Clint responded.

“Coffee is life.” Phil continued.

“I think it’s adorable.” Pepper told Natasha with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/124755401296/this-week-cant-end-soon-enough-siiiiiigh-im)


End file.
